narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chakra/Archive 1
Number I thougt it was 361 chakra points in the body, not 64. I know that the Hyuga clan shouts 64 points, but it's 2+4+8+16+31+64.Jacce 18:17, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :I think that is about right - since Naruto was still able to use chakra when Neji successfully used the 8 trigrams, 64 palms strike. If there were only 64 points, Kyuubi chakra would not be able to be used. Also, Neji knows 8 trigrams, 128 palms strike. So there is definitely more that 64 chakra points, or else such a technique is pointless. --Dubtiger 01:49, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::I have looked on several other places and all said it was 361 points, and that they are called "tenketsu". I will change the page.Jacce 19:04, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Please... Someone please take that crap out about Sora chakra... : Fixed. Jacce 12:45, 12 April 2008 (UTC) "Normal" chakra, and other concerns 1- Most of the content under the Normal Chakra heading appears redundant (repeat of the intro), unclear, and meandering. 2- What is the policy on using numerals as opposed to writing out numbers? The article switches between using actual numbers (1,2,3,4,5) and using the written versions (one, two, three, four, five). 3- Isn't calling it normal chakra somewhat redundant? Chakra is chakra until its differentiated into a specific type of chakra (ie elemental). Its like saying: "There's water, and then there's normal water. And then there's fruit juice and kool-aid and all that jazz." 4- My understanding is that Chakra (originating from the chakra circulatory system) can only leave the body by way of one (or many) of the body's 361 tenketsu. The article doesn't quite make this clear. 5- In reference to the heading Eight Gates Chakra: This entire section seems to me to be unnecessary. Instead, this should just be noted in the initial description of chakra (perhaps as a sub-header?) with a link to the article Eight Chakra Gates which appears to do a better job describing the gates and their relation to chakra circulating throughout a ninja's body. 6- Under Cursed Seals is written: "Orochimaru gives all of his subcordinates a cursed seal to increase their power in exchange for their free will." Ignoring the typo...aren't all the Sound Ninja considered his 'subordinates'? He didn't give all of them cursed seals, did he? Sandster 14:43, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Sage Chakra Sage chakra doesn't turn you into a frog, frog oil does, if you don't have any control. You can use sage chakra without the frog oil, but it is much more difficult. Please change it, things like that drive me crazy, and normally, I change them on my own, but my friend doesn't want me changing them, just writing these notes. :The oil only helps draw out the sage chakra and only works on the mountain. Jiraiya was partly turned into a frog when he used sage chakra. Jacce 05:06, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Could someone get all 5 elemental chakras Jacce do you have a answer. :I belive Kakashi and anyone with a Sharingan can copy ninjutsus from all elements, but if they would be abel to master the elements is another question. Nagato apperntly masterd all six elements at young age, thanks to Rinnegan, and Kakuzu could use all five known elements thanks to Earth Grudge Fear. In the Shippuden filler, Kakashi said: "nobody can learn all five lements" to Naruto, just moments after Naruto meet Fuka. I don't know if that can be considerd canon. But if I get Naruto's element chakra traing right, learing to use one element is very tricky, so learning all five without a special ability would be impossible. Jacce 16:18, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::Fuka could use all 5 natures because she was using multiple bodies. So it's just another special ability. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Oct 26, 2008 @ 12:46 (UTC) Yin and Yang Perhaps we should cross-link Nature Transformation#Yin and Yang. From what is written there I don't see any evidence of it being a chakra nature rather than a type of chakra. But nonetheless we could put the section in one page, and use a labeled section to transclude it from one page to the other. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Oct 26, 2008 @ 12:46 (UTC) :Yamato calls Yin and Yang a kind of chakra nature manipulation in chapter 316. --ShounenSuki 20:19, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ::it could be yin and yang are spiritual and physical chakra more physical for transformations and more spiritual for mental techniques False info This article is full of what I believe is false info. Is there any proof that the "Cursed Seal chakra" and "Celestial Gates chakra" are any different from normal chakra? In fact, except for the Kyuubi's poisonous chakra, I don't recall the Bijuu having special chakra either. I don't even recall it being said that the Kyuubi has special chakra. The only thing that's different between all these powers seems to be the power and "intent," the latter of which is simply how good or evil a character is. The elemental chakra part should probably be replaced with a piece about Nature Transformation. There are multiple false statements and speculations throughout the article as well. --ShounenSuki 19:55, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :/shrug The Eight Gates chakra section appears to be done by someone, not paying attention to what the Eight Gates does, and assumed they produced some special chakra. The demon chakra section from what I read it as, was simply a section talking about the demon's unique properties, (such as burning the skin, obvious odd color). Orochumaru's chakra...is an odd one and I assume was taken from the odd color Sasuke had (which the image displays) but otherwise, it was just a recap of what we already know about the Cursed Seals. Essentially, with the exception of the Eight Gates section, all of them are a recap of what different properties normal chakra can take without going into nature.--TheUltimate3 20:48, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::Removed the access stuff, and most of what I think wrong or unneeded. I do feel that an explaination of how the Eight Gates effect chakra should be in the normal section but...lord knows I can't figure out how to put it in there without making it any bigger...--TheUltimate3 21:16, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :::I'm going to make a try, hope it will get good. Jacce 07:01, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Chakra Exhaustion I believe a section on Chakra Exhaustion should be added to the article or given one of it's own. It could detail what it is, various times characters have suffered from it's effects and ways to replenish or restore one-self's reservoirs. I bring it up because of two reasons: First, I can't find a section anywhere in the wiki talking about this and here is as good as any place and Second, I want the communities opinion before adding anything like this to the article. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 05:28, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Good idea (talk) 13:40, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. I think it should be within the main article, after Chakra Control section maybe. --Kiadony (talk) 13:55, April 4, 2010 (UTC) yin-yang ahem...now I believe yin and yang is clear. so can we add it to the article? :They're not clear as they weren't even mentioned in the chapter. Also, sign your posts. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 00:52, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Chakra control via hand signs Would someone please cite the part where it says that people with better chakra control do not need as many hand signs? I will grant that it makes sense (similiar stuff in Eragon and Harry Potter) especially for explaining the 2nd Hokage, Driedara, Kakashi and Sasuke (lightning jutsu at least for the latter) plus a few other things, but it would still help to cite it with so many other kage level guys going around still doing hand signs. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 04:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Heck, there are several instances this would explain, though I would prefer seeing a source for this first since it is a tad controversial. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:58, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Types of Chakra Shouldn't we add all of the different kinds of chakra under something like "Different Types of Chakra"? Also, if we are not so sure about the magnetic chakra used for the Iron Sand jutsu, shouldn't we at least add that to trivia? --GoDai (talk) 22:17, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I've been wondering something for quite sometime now: what exactly does it mean when a person possesses strong chakra such as the Uchiha or unique chakra such as Kushina Uzumaki? Is it an issue of quality or quantity? Master Shannara (talk) August 11, 2010 (UTC) Natural Chakra and Senjutsu Chakra Deva 27, why do you keep undoing my contributions to the chakra page? I don't wanna just keep reverting the changes on the page, so let's figure out a compromise. MochaShakaKhan (talk) 17:52, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't think the trivia about a single technique is necessary. Also your edit made it seem like natural energy and senjutsu chakra are the same thing, which they aren't.--Deva 27 (talk) 18:55, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Well i didn't say natural energy I said natural chakra, but anyway then what is the difference? I was under the impression that they were both basically the chakra found in nature. Some articles I have read seem to suggest they are the same. Tsuchigumo Style: Forbidden Life Technique Release: Creation of Heaven and Earth. My basic objective was to add some info about the nature of the Fury Jutsu and how it gathers natural chakra but I didn't want to make a whole new excerpt if it's the same thing as senjutsu chakra. MochaShakaKhan (talk) 22:30, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Natural energy is only a component of senjutsu chakra, and I don't remember it ever being called natural chakra. Energy from nature doesn't become chakra until it is mixed with physical and spirtual energy within a ninja's body. It would probably be better to mention the trivia on the senjutsu page.--Deva 27 (talk) 22:48, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Chakra rotation Guys.Althouth naruto has right rotation in his chakra he has been seen many times using rasengan which has a left rotation.Why is that happening? Or can someone use jutsu with a different rotation than his own? :Everything that has been said about chakra rotation can be found here. That is all we know about it. And sign your posts. Jacce | Talk | 18:53, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Is a child's chakra signature inherited? Muu said that he could feel a chakra (Gaara's) that was simular to the fourth Kazekage. Does that mean that a child's chakra is inherited from it's parents? --Kai Maciel (talk) 08:09, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :It's quite likely, since chakra is related to genes. ::I swore i added this to the article. --Cerez365 (talk) 13:26, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Plasma Chakra Should plasma chakra be added?--Red-kun (talk) 11:24, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Plasma chakra? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) From the 4th Shippuden movie, it's around 76 minutes and 58 seconds, Choza was saying that Mukade had to have a weakness, but then Shibi looked up and told Choza that he had infinite chakra, saying that "the tower is transmitting plasma chakra to him".--Red-kun (talk) 11:39, May 2, 2011 (UTC) That's probably the ryūmyaku chakra. Omnibender - Talk - 14:03, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Should it still be added anyway? There's already star chakra and dark chakra.--Red-kun (talk) 18:11, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Yellow chakra? Is it true that chakra is actually yellow in the Manga? Seelentau 愛議 14:17, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think that was mentioned, except in Akatsuki Rising. When I activate the hyper mode in Temari, she was surrounded by Yellow chakra. _-_-=NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 14:26, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Naruto talks about normal chakra being yellow in chapter 91. Jacce | Talk | 14:51, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :::(edit conflict) I was under this impression once Seelentau for some reason. I'm not sure why though anymore =\ --Cerez365™ 14:53, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think that color was just for Naruto, himself. I also find it interesting that Naruto has Yellow chakra..when Yellow is the color representing Air in some beliefs and Naruto's Nature affinity is Wind.Alexdhamp (talk) 19:33, October 1, 2011 (UTC) name meaning what does the word "chakra" mean?, just asking, --Caseather (talk) 22:06, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :It means 'wheel'. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:30, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Sensors having good chakra control In the Chakra Control section it is said that sensors are good at it. Where is it mentioned in the manga? Or is it from somewhere else? --kiadony --talk to me-- 12:31, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Ryumyaku: Dragon veins chakra i think a section on Ryumyaku: Dragon veins chakra should be added to the chakra page since it is actually likened to tailed beast chakra I don't ever remember it being likened to Tailed Beast Chakra. It was just a large reservoir of chakra, similar to the vein of Gelel. Nothing special about it other than the volume of chakra. Skitts (talk) 16:48, October 23, 2011 (UTC) chakra flames??!! In the movie Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire whene hiruko used his Dark Release: Judgment technique to fire the chakra tha he sucked from naruto and sai,the chakra that he fired was brifly shown burning out like real flames and it wasn't like real flames it was bleu flames. What was that all about?!!!!! -- (talk) 10:05, December 1, 2011 (UTC) charmanking 2198 Sensing chakra I was just wondering sensor type ninja can sense chakra on a wide range and its not somthing all ninja can do, but i hear most of ninja who are not sensery type saying:I CAN SENSE HIS CHAKRA or :I CAN FELL HIS CHAKRA HIS CLOSENING TO US ,and all sorts of things like that. What does that has to mean?? -- (talk) 17:11, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :We don't know. Jacce | Talk | 17:16, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't ever recall a non-Sensor type saying that they could feel someone's chakra closing in. The only time non-Sensors ever say anything about chakra (that I recall) is when they feel Tailed Beast Chakra, and even then, I only ever here then speak of how terrifying it is, not the amount of it. Skitts (talk) 23:01, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Neither have I. Persons are able to detect "presences" but that's probably due to training and the honing of their senses or a sense. Not on the scale or range of what sensors do.--Cerez365™ 23:20, December 16, 2011 (UTC) chakra & genetics I think it worth mentioning that Chakra seems to follow some type of genetic lineage, seeing as Muu can sense immense similarities between people whom related chakra's, as he did with Gaara and his father { its on muu's trivia section} this should probably go in the chakra trivia section Iowndisciti (talk) 20:21, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :It's already mentioned in the article. Skitts (talk) 20:26, March 2, 2012 (UTC) More explanations Two things: # I was wondering if we could have somewhat formal definitions for what "life force" "vitality" possibly "stamina" as well are. Though I'm not sure what article it'd go in or if we'd just make separate ones with the Naruto Terms category. I think it's necessary as a lot of times (for me at least) I tend to get them mixed up or conflated and since it's one of those major issues/things in the series, like chakra I think it's only fitting that it gets some sort of official mention. # I can't remember the second one but I think I mushed it all up there↑. Anyway, thoughts? --Cerez365™ (talk) 14:32, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Stamina is what is converted into chakra, Ebisu explained that early on. Life force and vitality are basically the same thing.--''Deva '' 15:01, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Ah I think I mean physical energy which I'm assuming would be the same as stamina now o.O? But still, isn't it worth mentioning what they are somewhere in an article?--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:12, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes, life force and vitality is the same thing. Physical energy is Yang chakra, Stamina is how much chakra one has--Elveonora (talk) 16:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Aye. I get that. I would like the question of whether or not the info should be represented in an article.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:09, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I think yes. Some articles have very little information in them and some expandation would be good--Elveonora (talk) 20:42, April 16, 2012 (UTC) @Elveonora Why must you give false info? o3o Physical energy is NOT Yang Chakra. Yang is a nature transformation, Physical energy is a component of chakra along with Spiritual energy. It certainly appears or may have been said to be related to something to do with Physical energy, but they are not the same thing. Skitts (talk) 13:52, April 19, 2012 (UTC) So before we go off topic... Is it ok if stuff like this is mentioned in the chakra article under a little sub-heading? That is, after it's hammered out what they are exactly.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:58, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :I don't see why not. They been mentioned many times in the series and at least these two techniques make use of "life force"/life, and the Uzumaki are supposed to have a rather powerful one. Skitts (talk) 14:03, April 19, 2012 (UTC) False info ? Give me a source that indicates that yang chakra and physical energy = 2 different things. We dont even know what Yang Release is, but sure chakra uses both physical and spiritual energies thus yin-yang--Elveonora (talk) 15:07, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :And this is what Cerez was trying to prevent. -sigh- There is no source that I've seen that says Yang=Physical energy. It has been known for nearly the entire series that Chakra=Physical+Spiritual energies combined. Yamato said that Yin and Yang are nature transformations, thus they are not what you're saying they are, which are the components of chakra. Skitts (talk) 15:29, April 19, 2012 (UTC) We know that The Elder son was born with Sage's Spiritual energy and The Younger son with Sage's Physical energy. To use Izanagi/Creation of All Things, powers of both Uchiha and Senju are needed (thus Sage's spiritual and physical energies) and both techniques are Yin-Yang release ... * Yin-Yang * Dark-Light (Moom/Sun) * Mind-Body (spiritual/physical) or not ? ... --Elveonora (talk) 16:20, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, the Uchiha are able to use Izanagi without the power of the Senju, shown by the fact that they deemed it a Kinjutsu. All Hashirama's cells do is improve/complete it. However, even that has nothing to do with Yin/Yang being Physical/Spiritual energy. There are likely connections between the two, but based on what has been said in the series, I can assure you that they've not been stated to be the same anywhere (unless, say, ShounenSuki comes in with a proper translation the says they are). But really, we're diverging from what this topic is over, so I suggest we move it to our talk pages if it's going to continue. Skitts (talk) 17:17, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. I will ask ShounenSuki about this topic. But on topic, I'm for creating articles for those terms--Elveonora (talk) 18:17, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :Don't use "SS" to refer to ShounenSuki. SS has a very bad connotation. Omnibender - Talk - 23:38, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Hope ur kidding "_"--Elveonora (talk) 23:41, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :^No joke. Common narutopedia wikia knowledge.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:52, April 19, 2012 (UTC) anime colors "normal chakra" is colored as blue in the anime ... Naruto's chakra is yellow in the manga. Kyubi's chakra is red in both anime and manga. But in the anime, the restrained/untainted/cleansed/purified whatever chakra of Kyubi's is blue and Naruto's chakra is also blue ... how did they come to color the "chakra mode" as golden/yellowish/orange ? Blue + blue = golden/yellowish/orange color ??? I fail to see their logic. They should either correct their mistakes or stop f***ing things up, also viz. this convo--Elveonora (talk) 01:19, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :Well, the anime can't make it any other color as pictures of it came out before they were able to modify it to their liking. There is no way they would bluntly ignore the manga like that so that's what they went with. Joshbl56 06:01, May 26, 2012 (UTC) They can always change it and switch to the correct colors but they simply won't ... it clearly contradicts the manga as chakra color differs between people, there's too much blue in the anime. No wonders people still think that basic Rasengan is Wind Release since it's blue (should be yellow in Naruto's case) I know they can't possibly know the colors, but they could try to improvise ... as long as it's not contradicting the manga, it's not a mistake. Also, should not we mention how in trivia of this article about the colors ?--Elveonora (talk) 07:16, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :It's already mentioned in the same part as the dojutsu's though I think it should be split up. It is true about the coloring but it would be too drastic of a change to go from everyone having blue to people having different colored chakra. It would confuse to many people and probably drop ratings like hell. Joshbl56 07:22, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Chakra I know the problems you guys are facing with the articles on Shion itself. However, is not it better to specify the chakra it here? For it is not common. I will. If you think wrong, favoe, delete. And check the spelling, my english is bad. FemaleUchiha (talk) 03:04, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Ten Tails Should we add it in this section that the Ten tails is said to be the source of all chakra? Not just chakra, but pretty much everything (if the legend is true of course)--Elveonora (talk) 10:36, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ... Well, Are We Doing It Or Not ?ColeWorld/BlackHiiippy (talk) 18:29, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I don't think you should do anything about the Ten Tails or God Tree unless it is more properly explained. After all, if the God Tree is the source of all chakra, and the only person to eat the fruit from it was Princess Kaguya, then one should logically conclude that ALL shinobi descend from her. And since there is no time line, it is unclear if that is actually possible. Additionally, there's the information concerning the chakra pathway system - if the chakra came from the fruit and the God Tree, how on earth did the system appear in the human body? It's all too uncertain to make any definite changes until we know more.Miraitrunks766 (talk) 12:26, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Chakra mass and equivalents Hey, i just noticed, the range and quantity (as in mass) of lightning release techniques and the other four releases are very different. A b rank lightning release technique, such as Lightning Release:False Darkness is smaller than a B-Rank Water Release:Water Dragon Bullet. Now, my REAL question is, can lightning release chakra be converted into the same amount of mass of a water dragon release technique, and still remain a B-Rank technique, not going above? Actually, can a fire release technique do this too? --Aeonophic (talk) 00:33, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Aeonophic :As Ebisu explained to Naruto, different users may have to use different amount of chakra to preform the same technique. In his example, Sakura made five clones using the exact amount of chakra due to her excellent chakra control, while Sasuke had to use more chakra to get the same result. So I would guess it comes down to the users skill with chakra control. Jacce | Talk | 12:26, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Black and White Chakra Why is there no mention of the positive black chakra 「+の黒チャクラ」 and negative white chakra 「−の白チャクラ」mentioned in Chapter 519? --Junky (talk) 10:29, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :Yes,, that should be added to the tailed beast chakra section. Omnibender - Talk - 15:59, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Lack of Sources A large portion of this article is completely lacking in sources. The first section seems to repeat information in different ways and mix terms as well. Is there even a canon source for the statements about spiritual energy increasing by repeatedly practicing a specific jutsu? I'd imagine that it likely would have come from the first databook if anywhere.--BeyondRed (talk) 00:02, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Kakashi explained something like this early in the series, those examples are made-up tho, at least I think--Elveonora (talk) 00:44, January 23, 2013 (UTC) The examples in the introduction paragraph are merely examples of general skill, ninjutsu, and genjutsu, which do spend chakra. Omnibender - Talk - 00:54, January 23, 2013 (UTC) life force topic Ok, according to Cerez (as he had answered on naruto questions wiki) life force is chakra, can anyone provide a canonical source for such a thing? Not to mention he passes physical energy as stamina (this is likely true tho, but I don't remember it stated but I'm free to be mistaken just as anyone) What Cerez suggests then is that the Younger Son had both high chakra amount and strong chakra. But the Elder Son was noted to have had strong chakra, meaning life force can't be the same thing, unless both had the same thing--Elveonora (talk) 12:59, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :Life force seems to refer to two separate things, but not really chakra. "Life force" as in the natural vitality in Orochimaru and Hashirama's cells and "life force" as in a sort of life energy used in Rinne Tensei, Muki Tensei, etc. I'm wondering if the same term is used for both in Japanese or if it's two terms that translate to roughly the same thing.--BeyondRed (talk) 15:18, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Life force isn't chakra for 2 reasons: # why would Kishimoto refer to the same thing with 2 terms? # revive no jutsus use life force, if it were just chakra, how would that differ from chakra transfer technique (which doesn't bring dead back to life by the way) ??? Life force is simply what it says, force of life, power of health/vital energy or something like that.--Elveonora (talk) 15:29, April 15, 2013 (UTC) They're not the same, but they're related. The most canon example of it was Chiyo's One's Own Life Reincarnation. By her own admission, it uses life-force to give life to the subject of the technique, and Neji saw Chiyo using the technique using the Byakugan, and he mentioned something about her chakra flow during the technique. Omnibender - Talk - 00:08, April 16, 2013 (UTC) If you guys give me a chapter and a page, I can try to give you a proper translation. Seelentau 愛議 13:26, April 18, 2013 (UTC) I don't think there's any, what Omni says is likely the only canonical mention about it, that's why I was also wondering from where did Cerez get it--Elveonora (talk) 13:29, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :Life force is not the same as Chakra, as Chiyo's Jutsu proves. Seelentau 愛議 13:42, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for clarification--Elveonora (talk) 13:56, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Going by what we've learned so far in the series, would it be accurate to say all living things are born with Yin and Yang? Of course very few can actually use those nature types.--Reliops (talk) 02:21, June 2, 2013 (UTC) chapter 151 page 10 Where is this information on the wiki about Naruto's chakra type? (talk) 21:13, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Gift of the Hermit Group as Canon When and where was this mentioned outside of the Anime? --Questionaredude (talk) 00:14, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :Chapter 314, page 7, by Kakuzu, if I'm not mistaken.--LeafShinobi (talk) 00:45, January 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Don't recall if it's in the chapter, but it is mentioned in Sealed Iron Wall's databook entry. Omnibender - Talk - 01:20, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Chakra's Origin Ok guys, finally we have the whole panorama about the origin of the Chakra. I think we should begin to discuss how incorporate that info into the article. I'm seeing we will have to do a major revamp to the article. Adept-eX (talk) 21:08, February 19, 2014 (UTC)